Of Cheeze-Its and Vending Machines
by badassclarke-griffin
Summary: Vending machines are so fucking annoying. Or the one where Clarke gets her hand stuck in a vending machine and Bellamy helps her out. Modern!AU High School!AU


Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.

* * *

><p>Clarke Griffin hated vending machines. No, that's an understatement. She absolutely <em>detested <em>vending machines. There, that's better. Vending machines were heartless machines that liked to jack you out of your money and an unhealthy snack.

Having spent all of the night working on her AP Government for Mr. Kane, her slightly hostile teacher, Clarke had barely had time to brush her teeth, get dressed, pull her hair into a messy ponytail, and snag a granola bar on her way out to her car. Unfortunately, Clarke had AP Gov. first period and had to explain to Mr. Kane, in front of the whole class like she was in preschool again, why her essay was unfinished. She flushed when Bellamy Blake, the bane of her existence, and his cronies, Miller and Murphy, snickered at her misfortune at the back of the class.

Bellamy Blake was second on the list of things she hated (right after vending machines). Bellamy shot her a smirk at the end of class that sent a shiver down her spine. Clarke had a hard time paying attention to Kane's lecture about responsibility and time management. Stupid Bellamy, with his stupid curly hair and his stupid crooked smile, and his stupid chocolate brown eyes that totally didn't sparkle in a certain ligh-

"Clarke!" barked Kane. "What's the matter with you today?" His eyes softened. "You're usually one of my best students."

Clarke shook her head to get rid of any thoughts involving Stupid Bellamy Blake and his stupid hair, eyes, and smile. "I'm not exactly sure myself, sir," she said firmly. "But I'll make sure it won't happen again tomorrow."

Clarke was rewarded with one of Kane's rare smiles.

"Good. Go on and head to your next class."

Navigating the crowded hallways, Clarke passed a vending machine where a pack of Cheez-Its sat tantalizingly. Her stomach growled loudly. She still had a few minutes before her next class, Fine Arts, started, and Mr. Wallace, weird as he may be, was always lenient with food.

Making up her mind, Clarke fished out a dollar from her wallet and stalked over to the vending machine. Grasping each end of the dollar, Clarke rubbed the bill back and forth on the edge of the vending machine to knock out a few wrinkles. She fed the machine her dollar and put her hand over the slot to make sure the machine accepted it. Clarke entered in 2B to get her Cheeze-Its, and watched the bag greedily as it began to fall.

Then, the ring that held the bags back froze in place. Her bag tipped forward and landed pathetically against the glass. Clarke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No. No, no, no!" she said exasperatedly. She began to hit the glass in hopes that the bag would fall. No such luck. "Goddamn it!" she yelled, and hit the machine once more in anger.

By chance, the bag fell completely, and landed at the bottom of the vending machine. Clarke had to stop herself from punching the machine. "That's all it fucking took?" she asked.

"It's not good to talk to inanimate objects, Clarke," said Octavia Blake, sister to previously mentioned bane of Clarke's existence. Thankfully, Octavia was half as annoying as her older brother, but she was twice as stubborn as him. They did seem to have one thing in common, though. Both were so ridiculously attractive, it wasn't even funny. Clarke swore there was something up with the Blake family gene pool. Octavia's long dark brown hair hung loose down her back and she regarded Clarke with her bright blue eyes, waiting for an answer. Octavia was a bit childlike at times, but that came from having a sheltered childhood growing up.

"It's not good to talk to Blakes, either," she snarked. It wasn't one of her best insults but she'd had a pretty rough morning so far, sue her.

Octavia rolled her eyes. " Whatever. You better hurry, before Wallace busts your ass about being late."

Although he didn't care whether or not you had food in class, Wallace's rules on being late or leaving class were nearly Draconian.

Clarke nodded. "Thanks for the warning, O."

"You're welcome!" Octavia shouted while walking away, a smirk playing on her lips.

Fuck, even their smirks were the same. "Fucking Blakes," she muttered to herself as she stooped down to get her Cheeze-Its. She reached around blindly for a second before she heard the distinct crackle of plastic. Clarke grasped the edge of the Cheeze-It pouch and tried to pull her hand out of the slot. Keyword: tried. Clarke tugged and tugged at her hand but if refused to come back out. It would probably come back out if she let go of her Cheeze-Its, but… after the morning she had, losing her Cheeze-Its would just be the final straw. Clarke tugged once more at her hand but it wouldn't budge. She sat dejectedly against the vending machine until she heard the bell ring, signaling the start of second period. Great, now Wallace was probably going to give her a detention and make her rinse out paint brushes while saying, "This is for your own good, Clarke."

Clarke groaned. Could her day get any worse? Just to spite her probably, the Fates decided that, yes, her day could indeed get worse.

"Clarke?" Bellamy Blake's voice rang out in an empty hallway.

"Are you fucking serious?" Clarke muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself, now, Princess? I always knew you were crazy," he said grinning.

"Fuck off, Bellamy. Shouldn't you be in class anyway?" she said and brought her free hand to her head. She could already feel a headache coming on.

Still grinning, he replied, "Nah, Princess. We're doing dissection in Biology. I lied and said I had a stomach ache."

"Wimp. Can't even handle a simple dissection," she said.

"Says the girl who currently has her hand stuck in a vending machine," he retorted, noticing her other hand in the vending machine.

"This," she motioned to the vending machine with her free hand, "wasn't my fault. This stupid vending machine was already giving me trouble."

"Sure, princess. Anything you say. Need any help?"

Clarke let out an unlady-like snort. "You? Help me? What is this, a dream?"

Bellamy smiled. "You dream about me, Princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Hardly. And even if I do dream about you, it's always a nightmare."

Bellamy looked a little hurt for second before shaking it off and saying, "A nightmare is still, technically a dream, Princess."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "You offered to help me, so get me out."

Bellamy stooped down to his knees to help Clarke. Even on his knees, Bellamy was still taller than Clarke, a fact which made her pout unhappily. Bellamy's curly black hair fell into his face as his hands gently took a hold of her arm that was stuck in the machine. His face was close to Clarke's, too close in her opinion; she could count the slew of freckles across his nose. Bellamy began to tug at her arm, but stopped when it wouldn't budge.

"Princess, you're going to need to let go of whatever you have."

"But, the only thing I had to eat all day was a granola bar!" she whined. She didn't care if she sounded childish, she was hungry damn it!

Bellamy rolled her eyes, "If I take you out for lunch today, will you let go of the bag?"

"That sounds like a date," she said warily.

Bellamy flushed. "Erm, I wasn't asking you ou-"

She cut him off, "It was implied."

"Will you just let go of the damn bag?"

Clarke was silent for a few moments. "As long as I get to pick the place, then yes."

Bellamy's eyes widened. "Wait, you said yes?"

"Yes, you asshat, now get my hand out!" she huffed.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Bellamy's grin was back full force.

Clarke let go of the Cheeze-Its pouch and with a few tugs from Bellamy, her hand was free. Clarke stood up, rubbing her now free hand and slung her bag over her shoulder. Bellamy rose to his full height, towering over Clarke.

"So," she began.

"So," Bellamy reiterated.

"Thanks, I guess. We still on for lunch?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

Bellamy brightened up. "You were serious when you said yes?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling slightly, "Wait, were you serious when you asked, because if you weren't I swear to God I'm going to punch you in your fucki-" she said, doubting Bellamy. Bellamy hurried to amend the situation.

"Yes, I was serious! You know for a princess, you're pretty violent."

"I'm not a princess!" she said, confronting him.

"You are to me," he said seriously.

That shut her up.

"Now, Princess, would you like me to meet you at your class when lunch starts?"

Slowly a smile began to spread across her face. "Sure, Bellamy."

Clarke hid her smile from Bellamy when he grasped her hand and began to walk her to Wallace's class.

* * *

><p>So do I still deserve to be in the fandom? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing!<p> 


End file.
